GMOD: The Movie
Gmod: The Movie (entitled Garry's mod: The Movie) is a film based off the game about several random clips of gmod characters doing completely crazy stuff . Intro: One of the metro police finds out that the creator of the clips hasn't made Gmod idiot box 4. So he tells the creator to make Gmod idiot box 4, but the creator kicks him, however the metro police punches him back and the title appears. Clip 1: Clip 1 shows a young man stuck in an elevator. After a couple of minutes of being stuck, the man uses no clip (as seen in any valve game) and is free, although he sees his greatest enemy, Dr Haax. He then comments "You are freakin kidding me. Haax then throws a computer monitor at him. The impact of the computer causes the man to go flying out the window and into a pole. The man then finds himself in some strange place with a single searchlight. He kicks the searchlight revealing a weird woman. The weird woman suddenly goes insane causing the man's head to explode. The man wakes up on a bed next to Dr. Kiener (from Half Life 2 Episode 2). The man comments again "So this did not just happen". After a few seconds, Kiener's head turns big and he fires lasers at the man. The rest of the clip shows the man being safe and sorry to himself while deleting some HAAX folder. Clip 2: Clip 2 shows some ugly fat monster about to scare a group of people. The monster then scares the people puking. One of the people comments "We got a boomer". After a couple of seconds, the monster runs off. Then it goes to a scene where the monster is sad. He tells another monster about what happened. The other monster suddenly hatches a plan. He kicks the monster off the edge and he shoots a sticky thing out of his mouth. While the monster is coming at them, another one of the people shouts "HOLY SH**! BOOMER". The group of people has been wiped out by the monster. Clip 3: It pans from black to a tunnel entrance of a completely different GM_construct setting. We see one of the boys from TF2 building a minecraft house. When he is finished, something is thrown at him. When he sees the object, he visions memories. So he hides behind a barrel. Suddenly, he sees a creeper dressed in something. He then shouts out "NOOOOO!" as the creeper destroys his house. 6 seconds later, it cuts to the boy on computer which reveals that he is actually playing minecraft. The boy rage quits and decides to watch something that would make him feel better. So he searches nyan cat. But when he finds a video and clicks on it, he experiences Dr Kiener's derpy face over the nyan cat face. The boy then says exactly the same quote when he was playing minecraft and gets shot by the same laser effect seen in clip 1. Clip 4: Clip 4 shows Freddy Fazbear from "Five Nights At Freddy's" doing crazy stuff. There is also a cameo appearance as seen in the middle of the end credits where he says a few things, but then gets shot by Heavy from TF2 as the screen goes black. Clip 5: In an office building, we see Heavy laying on his stomach following a sandwich while repeatedly saying "SANDWICH" with music from "Spongebob Squarepants" playing in the background. Then it cuts to another scene with the same sound effects from the previous scene playing over it where another one of the boys from TF2 repeatedly says "CAKE". Suddenly after 4 seconds, Everything stops and we see Zim the alien looking at the cake. He then says multiple times that ITS A LIE. Clip 6: Heavy is rolling on a ball at his computer in front of another man. So the man tells him that he is sitting on a ball and holds a sausage in his hand, but instead of giving it to Heavy he hurts him with it. The man then sits down. All of a sudden, Heavy's gun comes from the right of the screen to the man's head. Then it cuts to black with heavy's gun shooting and Heavy screaming. Clip 7: A group of boys take stuff from a refrigerator. After that, a man opens the refrigerator and is shocked that some of his food is gone. He tries to find them, but there is nothing. He then realizes that the boys have taken his food. As the boys return, the man is mad at the boys for what they have done and kills all of them except for one that is hiding from the man. Clip 8: The people from TF2 are in their lair discussing about a spy, but when heavy eats a sandwich, a scream is heard and the spy's body shows up. Everyone is shocked. One of the people pukes. Clip 9 The final one: A mean guy walks up to a house with a bag in his hand. He rings the doorbell and rushes behind the bush. The door opens and Kiener from clip 1 sees the bag. But the bag is burning. He screams and tries to put the fire out, but a hole breaks beneath him and he and the bag go falling. The mean guy is not amused and looks inside the hole and Kiener does the same thing to him like in clip 1. It then cuts to the words "THE END" on a black background. The after credits scene: Alex and Barney (also from Half Life 2 Episode 2) are playing Wii sports bowling. When Barney wins, Alex throws her Wii remote into his eye. Kiener comments "What is it Barney? I'm in the middle of a critical test. Barney comes up and say's I don't like the look of this. Kiener shrieks. Cast: All characters as themselves GALLARY Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:R-Rated Movies